


All Of Me Wants All Of You

by orphan_account



Category: Holby City
Genre: Boys In Love, Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, he's also surprisingly whiny and needy, lofty is frustrated bless him, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It's just, every time things get - you know - you stop. Last week you suggested Scrabble."





	All Of Me Wants All Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing the poorly written smut to the Holby fandom that no one asked for ✌

Dating Dom at long last sometimes feels like everything clicking into place. Lofty had doubted that they’d ever actually get this far, having realised his feelings seemingly too late, but somehow they’ve gotten to this point, aided by a takeaway on Dom’s sofa and a vehement argument about pineapple’s place on a pizza. (Lofty firmly believes it belongs; Dom nearly ended things there and then.)

 Dom is gentle, never once pushing Lofty into anything more, and he appreciates it, truly he does. Except it’s been months, and now they’re lazily kissing on Lofty’s bed, the furthest they’ve gotten since this started, Lofty straddling Dom’s lap, both of them disappointingly still fully clothed and he could almost laugh at how ridiculously juvenile the entire situation is. He can feel the other man’s hardness against his own and he savours it, and wants and wants and wants. Lofty doesn’t realise he’s rocking his hips slightly, trying to create the slightest friction, until Dom’s pulling back from the kiss and clearing his throat. Lofty has to suppress the whine in his throat. 

 It’s quiet for a moment, the room full of the sound of their breathing and not much else, until Lofty can’t take it anymore and he’s murmuring ‘maybe I should -‘ and perches awkwardly next to Dom, painfully aware that they’re going to actually have to talk about this.

 “I’m sorry.” He says eventually, fearing that maybe he’s pushed _Dom_ too far, “If you don’t want -“

 Dom bursts out laughing and turns his whole body to look at Lofty, staring at him incredulously. “ _What?_ ”

 Lofty blinks. 

 “It’s just, every time things get - you know - you stop. Last week you suggested Scrabble.”

 Dom’s face softens and he places a hand on Lofty’s hip, rubbing small circles with his thumb. “I was waiting for you to be ready. And I still don’t understand how you’d never played Scrabble.”

 “This isn’t about that!" Lofty protests indignantly, face flushing. He meets Dom’s eyes again, absently wondering if he could get lost in the blue forever. The other man tilts his head, his brow furrowing.

 “Lofty…” Dom starts, a sigh in his voice. “It’s just - last time you told me you’d never been with a man before. I thought, I don’t know, that it had been horrible for you or you needed time or - I didn’t want to make you do anything again.”

 Lofty feels nauseous, horrified that Dom could even think that. “You didn’t make me - Dom, I wanted to. I _want_ to.”

 It’s Dom’s turn to be embarrassed, a shy smile playing on his lips. “God, why are we like this?”

 “I think we’re great.” Lofty murmurs, echoing sentiments from what feels like forever a day ago. He fixes his gaze on the other man's lips, drawn to them as if there's a magnetic pull. A steadying breath and he plunges forward, pressing his open mouth against Dom's as if it's the only thing he knows how to do. The other man responds in earnest, tangling his fingers in Lofty's curls.

"Do you want to -? Are we...?" He finds himself asking when he forces himself to come up for air, to be certain, to know this is happening, to know that Dom wants him too.

" _Yes_." Dom growls back and the sound of it ignites a fire deep in Lofty's belly. "Do you want to? Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm sure. I'm so sure." He responds frantically, and he's alarmed at the desperation in his own voice, as if he's on the verge of tears, and it seems to him that this is all he could ever want.

He finds himself being kissed again, soft sweet things peppered over his face, his jawline, his neck, seemingly any piece of skin Dom can reach. Lofty's legs feel heavy and his head is all too light. When their mouths clash again, slow and languid, Dom tracing Lofty's cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs, he gasps slightly into the man's mouth and suddenly it's all very real. He breaks away only briefly to rid them both of their shirts, and he probably seems over eager, but he doesn't care because it means they're closer, skin against warm skin and if he concentrates he thinks he'd be able to feel Dom's heart against his chest, hammering in tandem with his own. It's too much and not enough all at once.

He flops back onto the bed, clumsily pulling Dom with him and they land with an ‘ _ooft_!’ and laughter. He notes how Dom’s eyes crinkle at the corner when he truly smiles, how it makes him look younger and carefree. He aches.

They busy themselves ridding each other of their jeans; Lofty unbuckling his own and then shaking hands at Dom's, who intervenes and tugs them down himself. They exchange shy, disbelieving smiles, as if they'd not already done this before. But this time it's different; they're in Lofty's bed, not an unfamiliar hotel room. There's no Freddie. They're finally on the same page, just the two of them. He feels unstoppable.

"There's, uh - there's lube in the drawer."

He sees the smirk flicker across Dom's face when he retrieves the clearly used bottle. For a moment newfound confidence overwhelms him and he fleetingly thinks he'll tell Dom everything, tell him how he’s slipped a finger in while getting himself off and thought of him, of how much he wanted this, happily babble filth to him. But when he hears the click of the lid, the words die in his throat.

It’s uncomfortable, at first. He knows it will be; he remembers from the times he’s tried it himself and when he’d shared this with Dom before. If Dom notices his frown, it’s to his credit that he doesn’t panic and pull back. Instead, he kisses the soft skin of Lofty’s inner thigh and gives him a second, unmoving.

“Are you okay?” He thinks he feels the man’s breath on his skin more than he hears it, and something sparks again, a surge of longing.

“Dom,” he whispers back, and if he had his wits about him he’d be mortified by the shakiness of his own voice. He huffs a nervous laugh. “Please, please do something.”

"And how could I say no to that?" Dom obliges, carefully moving his finger as if he's afraid he might break him. It takes some searching, stretching, massaging, but he finds it; the deepest spot inside him crying out to be touched. Lofty curses and claws at the sheets, unable to do anything else.  He thanks god - or any deity that will listen - that Dom knows what he's doing. When he takes Lofty in his mouth, two fingers now working inside him, he wonders how he ever lived without this until now. It feels like falling into place, Dom inside him, Dom around him. It's as if everything makes sense in a strange burst of light.

It's too much too bear.

He tries to warn Dom, truly he does; a high whine and hands frantically tugging at his hair, but it's too late and he's spilling into his mouth, muscles clenching, unable to stop himself.

"Oh my god." Lofty covers his face with his hands, mortified. He'll never let himself live this down. "Oh my god, I'm _so_ sorry."

Dom chuckles, sending vibrations through his skin as he kisses his way back up his body. Lofty peeks through his fingers as Dom props himself on his arm next to him, mouth hovering inches away from his.

"Can I kiss you?" And it's ridiculous, truly ridiculous, that he feels the need to ask now, despite everything that's passed between them. Despite everything that will pass between them.

" _Please_." But he's pulling Dom's face towards his before the other man has a chance to, desperate to taste Dom and himself mingled into one. They stay like this for a few moments, lazily kissing as they had been earlier, though mercifully without clothes now. Lofty can feel Dom pressing against his thigh and realises, embarrassed, that he's come too soon and Dom's yet to come at all.

"You've not -"

Dom shakes his head. "It's okay."

Lofty rubs their noses together. "I want you to. I want to touch you."

Dom's eyebrows quirk, but there's a smile behind it. "I'm hardly stopping you."

Lofty snakes a hand between them, the angle awkwardly as he strokes him clumsily, having never done this to another man before, despite how much he's wanted to. But Dom seems receptive, and he's making all the right noises, and if he could get hard again so soon he would.

When Dom spills into his hand, he brings it to his mouth, boldly licking it clean, wanting nothing more than to taste him, to know what another man tastes like. Dom groans beside him.

"You're going to be the death of me." He mumbles against Lofty's mouth, and all he can do is laugh breathily, gleefully.

"Maybe we should've started like this." He muses as they adjust themselves and Dom settles into his arms. It surprises him; he'd always figured it would be the other way round, or that Dom wouldn't be the cuddly type at all, but it's sweet and makes him seem vulnerable, giving him the same ache as the crinkles next to his eyes does.

"Maybe. But would it be us if we didn't get everything muddled?" 

No, Lofty thinks. And he wouldn't want it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be largely from Lofty's point of view because we so rarely get an insight into him; for someone so kind and inherently good he's so closed off and his emotions are so difficult to read. It's usually Dom that gets the grand sweeping statements, but I'm fairly certain Lofty is thinking them too. I hope I managed to capture that and give him a decent voice.


End file.
